1931
This article is currently under construction. Champions *World Series: St. Louis Cardinals over Philadelphia Athletics (4-3) Awards and honors *MLB Most Valuable Player Award ** Lefty Grove, Philadelphia Athletics, P ** Frankie Frisch, St. Louis Cardinals, 2B Statistical Leaders 1MLB Pitching Triple Crown Winner Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings National League final standings Events Births *January 17 - Don Zimmer (living) *January 19 - Ed Sadowski (d. 1993) *January 30 - Charlie Neal (d. 1996) *January 31 - Ernie Banks (living) *May 6 - Willie Mays (living) *May 20 - Ken Boyer (d. 1982) *June 1 - Hal Smith *June 2 - Larry Jackson (d. 1990) *June 6 - Carlton Willey (d. 2009) *June 9 - Bill Virdon (living) *June 22 - Faye Throneberry (d. 1999) *August 9 - Chuck Essegian (living) *October 13 - Eddie Mathews (d. 2001) *October 20 - Mickey Mantle (d. 1995) *October 23 - Jim Bunning (living) *November 9 - Whitey Herzog (living) *December 30 - Frank Torre (living) Deaths *January 4 - Roger Connor, 73, Hall of Fame first baseman, mainly for the New York Giants, who batted .317 lifetime and held career home run record until 1921; ranked second all-time in hits, runs and RBI, and first in triples, upon retirement, and led league in batting, hits, HRs, RBI and doubles once each; hit first grand slam in major league history *January 14 - Hardy Richardson, 75, second baseman and outfielder who batted .300 seven times, led NL in hits and HRs with 1886 Detroit team; among first ten players to reach 1500 hits *February 11 - Charles Dryden, 71, sportswriter who made his name with an idiosyncratic style that emphasized personalities in the game; known for the many nicknames he created, included "The Peerless Leader," "The Old Roman", "Hitless Wonders" *March 27 - Ernest Barnard, 56, president of the American League since 1927 (1927-1931), previously general manager and president of the Indians *March 28 - Ban Johnson, 67, Hall of Fame executive, founder of the American League who served as its president from 1901-1927; played major role in eradicating rowdyism prevalent in the game of the 1890s, and fiercely protected authority of umpires *April 25 - August "Garry" Herrmann, 71, owner of the Cincinnati Reds from 1902 to 1927 who led the sport as chairman of the National Commission from 1903 to 1920; ensured that World Series would be held annually *April 29 - Jimmy McAleer, 66, center fielder for the Cleveland Spiders who later managed AL teams in Cleveland, St. Louis and Washington; was part owner of the Red Sox in 1910s *October 2 - George Bradley, 79, pitcher who threw the major leagues' first no-hitter, also winning 45 games and leading NL in ERA in 1876 *October 26 - Charles Comiskey, 72, Hall of Fame pioneer, owner of the Chicago White Sox since the team's formation in 1901, during which time they won four AL pennants and two World Series; was first manager to win four consecutive pennants, with St. Louis Browns (1885-1888), and had highest winning percentage (.608) among managers of at least 1200 games; revolutionized defensive play at first base *November 6 - Jack Chesbro, 57, Hall of Fame pitcher who used spitball to set modern record of 41 victories with 1904 New York Highlanders; five-time 20-game winner, led both leagues in wins and winning percentage, led NL in shutouts twice *November 27 - Jack Burdock, 79, second baseman, mainly for Boston, who was among first ten players to collect 500 hits; hit into the majors' first unassisted triple play